(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning lights, and more particularly to light assemblies which utilize the Moire effect to increase noticability of the light.
(2) Prior Art
Lights are universally utilized to attract attention and provide indicators or warning devices. The ubiquitous automobile has brake lights to warn drivers behind that automobile that it is applying its brakes. In recent years, automobile manufacturers have added a middle taillight, typically in the rear window area, to add additional warning capacity that the driver is braking. This additional light has to goal of providing more attention gathering characteristics. The lights however, only provide a beam of light, and have no other additional method of garnering eye contact from those who should notice it.
Some attempts at creating attention gathering means are shown in the following U.S. patents in which: U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,620 to Tacquard et al shows a device for creating moire patterns; U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,750 to Yates discloses an apparatus for creating the appearance of objects in motion by cooperating radial displays of grids; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,987 to Yates discloses a shiftable array of bars or grids to create the effects of motion; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,361 to Eaves presents a device using movable dot patterns to generate moire motion illusion effects and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,573 to Jenleinson shows a key chain amusement device with patterns movable with respect to one another which are observable through a transparent cover to show the moire patterns.
These devices have not been put to truly advantageous uses. It is contemplated that moire effect devices could be adapted to constructive purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel moire effect device which is arranged to provide an attention evoking means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moire effect which is self actuating to produce a warning signal.